


A Poison That Drips Like Sweet Honey

by myhopeandangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Na Jaemin, both of them are the pride and joy of the school, student jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhopeandangel/pseuds/myhopeandangel
Summary: It’s been like this for a while now. A magnetic look, a few fleeting touches and always with the soft whispers.It’s different with Jaemin.It’s a difficult kind of different.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	A Poison That Drips Like Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> both of them are 18 or above

It’s been like this for a while now.

A magnetic look, a few fleeting touches and always with the soft whispers.

The room is empty but for the two of them. Everyone else had gone on already, either eager to go home or are rushing to their after school activities. Jaemin is the only student to have stayed back, and now Jeno has to look away when Jaemin meets his eyes.

It’s different with Jaemin.

It’s a difficult kind of different.

Jaemin is sweet and kind, his face always bright with a smile. Students and teachers love him. They sing praises of him in class and in the staff room. Jeno doesn’t mind. After all, it’s not hard to understand why—Jaemin is the epitome of the perfect student. 

He’s smart, of course he is, scoring within the top 10% of his cohort for every simple test and every tough exam. Jaemin is also athletic, acing all his physical education modules with such ease. Jeno thinks he’s never seen the boy so much as break a sweat. But above all, he’s kind and warm, always ready to lend a helping hand to his peers and teachers. 

_The icing on the cake?_

When Jaemin tilts his head and smiles at Jeno, Jeno gulps and steels himself so as to not avert his gaze. He’s nervous, but he shouldn’t show it in front of his student.

_Na Jaemin has all those qualities and more._

Jaemin leans in till all Jeno can feel is the heat emitting from his body and the soft scent of something like honey wafering over, it’s sweet. And when Jaemin slides his hand further up Jeno’s thighs, Jeno all but keens, shuddering at the touch. 

It’s not right, Jeno knows.

But this.

It’s all Jeno knows.

The curtains by the windows sway in the gentle breeze as the setting sun streams inwards, bathing them in a warm orange glow. Below them, Jeno hears the rambunctious laughter of students playing soccer in the field. Just as Jeno thinks to pull away, Jaemin leans up and kisses him. And suddenly, as if his body was no longer his to control, Jeno finds himself moving against Jaemin’s lips. It’s sweet even when it shouldn’t be, and when they break for air, Jeno is breathless.

Tracing his fingers along the side of Jeno’s jaw, Jaemin ends it at his chin, a sweet honey smile on his face. “You’re cute, teacher.”

Jeno preens internally at the word but bites his lips down to stop himself from saying anything stupid. 

It’s wrong.

But he can’t help himself. The scent too sweet, and the honey too sticky. He’s trapped.

If Na Jaemin is truly the pride and joy of the school, he wouldn’t be doing this with a teacher. 

And if Lee Jeno is truly as respectable a teacher as his colleagues think he is, he wouldn’t be doing this with a student.

Yet here they are.

  
  
  


Jeno has enough experience with rowdy drunks at the bars to understand what it is that Jaemin wants. It starts off slow at first, reminiscent of the first time they started this. Jaemin kisses Jeno, licking into his mouth as he presses one knee between Jeno’s parted thighs, who only grinds against it needily because the look in Jaemin’s eyes are dark with a promise.

It feels good.

Jeno can’t stop himself from reciprocating Jaemin’s wants, hands reaching up to pull at his hair to get the angle just right and soon that’s all they do—kissing and licking and moaning under hushed breaths and fleeting touches. When Jaemin pulls away, Jeno watches his eyes flit to his lips again, and he hears a quiet mutter of a curse.

Then Jaemin drags him over to the toilet seat and Jeno’s stomach stirs with anticipation. Before, they’ve never done anything more than kiss and touch but if the look in Jaemin’s heavy-lidded gaze is anything to go by, Jeno expects something a little different today. His tongue darts out nervously.

From the outside of the stall, the sound of students bustling about their normal routine seeps into the restroom, a reminder of where they are and who they’re supposed to be. 

“Isn’t it exciting, teacher?” Jaemin murmurs into his ear. He soothes Jeno’s hair back, caressing his head as if they’re not halfway through an unspeakable situation. But it’s what Jeno likes, this gap between reality and fantasy. The reversal of their roles.

Nodding his head somewhat abashedly, Jeno blushes before reaching out to unbutton Jaemin’s pants. In his grasp, he holds Jaemin’s girth tenderly, and it’s only after Jaemin thumbs at his bottom lip does Jeno lean forward to hold it in his mouth.

For a while, that’s all they do: Jeno staring up at Jaemin with his cock in his mouth, and Jaemin staring back as he caresses Jeno’s cheek. Jeno wonders if Jaemin would call him cute again.

He doesn’t.

Jaemin starts off a little timid at first, thrusting the head into Jeno’s wet mouth in slow shallow movements, like he’s afraid that he’ll hurt Jeno if he goes too hard. But then Jeno’s grasp on his thighs tightens and soon Jeno moves in tandem, taking Jaemin further into his mouth, causing his student to make small choking noises at the sight. Together, they work to bring Jeno closer, putting him in overdrive as each thrust becomes wilder and harsher, until all Jeno can feel is the hard length of it hitting the back of his throat.

The look in Jaemin’s eyes is different too. Gone is the sweet boy who helps Jeno bring the class’ assignments to the staff room for grading. Gone is the friendly kid who is always up for a game of soccer in the fields during lunch or after school.

In front of him now stands a different version of Jaemin, one who follows Jeno to the staff room only to push him into the toilet to press hot wet kisses into his neck. A version who stays back after school after waving his friends goodbye only so that he can sink Jeno into a sweeter, more carnal haze.

Jeno’s head spins a little. Is he the one leading Jaemin astray? Or is Jaemin the one giving him a taste of the forbidden fruit?

“You’re _adorable_ , teacher.”

Distantly, he hears Jaemin’s words over the loud breathing and moans, but the words don’t register in his head until much later, when Jaemin pushes Jeno further in.

_Adorable, he says._

It’s all Jeno can think about even as his vision starts to blur with tears, hot wet trails forming along his face as Jaemin continues to thrust into his mouth without pause. As his grasp on Jaemin’s thighs loosen, so does his hold on reality, because all he can think of now is how he’d react if another student were to barge in right now.

Jeno feels himself so painfully hard in his own pants, but he doesn’t want to relieve it. This guilt of his, it’s only right to suffer through it.

When Jaemin tenses before him, Jeno prepares himself for it, and soon it comes spurting out into his mouth, lying heavy on his tongue once Jaemin pulls out. Maybe Jaemin expects Jeno to spit it out, because his eyes widen when Jeno swallows instead.

Maybe Jeno just wants to reward his favourite student.

Maybe Jeno just likes the taste.

Watching Jaemin’s expression change from one of horror to something more bashful stirs a lot of different emotions within him. 

This is it. This is what Jeno craves.

The pool of poison that surrounds him, he breathes it all in. 

He wants to sink deeper into it.

  
  
  


There are rumours making their way around school. 

One of which includes an interesting piece on Jaemin who has supposedly been scouted by an entertainment company—and with those looks, who wouldn’t? It's the most logical explanation for Jaemin’s quick disappearance after school, even if some students are quick to disagree, eyeing Jeno strangely in the hallways when he passes by.

But aside from the few knowing yet disbelieving glances, it seems that none of the students know of Jeno’s involvement. 

With it comes relief, but there is a weird twinge of pain that follows after. Jeno pinches the bridge of his nose, brows furrowing as his heart brews with faint regret. Shrugging the unwanted thoughts away, he wills himself to shut the rational part of his mind out.

Because as the days pass, Jeno edges closer to the point of no return.

A respectable teacher, he was.

A model student, _he_ was.

And now, a combination that can only spell disaster for the two of them.

  
  


Just like the first time, the evening sun washes over them both as the curtains sway in the breeze. Outside, Jeno hears the shouts and cheers as the soccer game below rises to a climax. But inside the room, Jeno can only hear the pants and gasps he makes as Jaemin fingers him open. 

Jeno grips the edge of the desk for support, fearing he doesn’t have the strength to keep himself in check if he doesn’t. It’s funny, Jeno thinks through his haze. How he has the sensibility to think about his decency even as he’s spread open on the desk, pants strewn to the side and his dress shirt all messed up and haphazardly unbuttoned. 

But Jaemin doesn’t leave him to his thoughts for long.

“You’re so cute, teacher.” Jaemin rubs his fingers along Jeno’s insides, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. “So cute.”

The praises alone are enough for Jeno, who wants to curl in on himself but the position makes it so hard.

A third finger joins the first two and soon Jeno is getting fucked against the desk for anyone walking past to see. 

This thrill… it’s inescapable. 

As Jaemin thrusts into Jeno with his fingers, he takes Jeno into his mouth, swallowing around it easily. It’s too much. This feeling, on both ends. It’s too much. Jeno muffles a silent scream into his side, before a curious student decides to walk in on them.

It’s foolish leaving the doors wide open, Jeno thinks, but ever since Jaemin introduced him to a whole new world, he’s stopped caring, and evidently, so has Jaemin.

Because the school’s prince and the school’s most respected teacher doing it in the open classroom.

No one would ever believe that.

And it’s precisely this notion that led them to bigger and wilder stages. From toilet stalls and storage rooms to open, unoccupied classrooms. 

One of these days, Jaemin might just lead him into the open fields for everyone to see. And Jeno will be fine with it. 

Because no one would ever believe it happened.

Jaemin pulls away completely and Jeno whines at the loss of touch. He reaches over blindly for Jaemin, grasping at his shirt, arms, anything to pull him back.

Jaemin merely laughs, a bright and cheerful melody. “Cute.”

_Cute._

Jeno keens at that, and Jaemin nuzzles himself into the side of Jeno’s neck, kissing and sucking at it in a way that’s sure to leave a mark. 

Breathlessly, Jeno murmurs into Jaemin’s ear, “Go on.”

And so he does.

Jeno feels the way Jaemin pushes into him, gentle and slow as if to let Jeno get used to the stretch. As if they’ve not done this more times than Jeno can keep track of. Lazily, Jeno jerks himself off as Jaemin begins to thrust into him properly, moving slowly only to pick up the pace as the seconds go by. 

It makes him feel so full.

In a distant, more rational, part of his head, warnings and red flags raise an alarm. But Jeno is too caught up in the haze, too mesmerised by what is than what is not. And so he spreads his legs wider to accommodate Jaemin better and soon Jaemin pounds into him just as desperately as Jeno moans for.

It’s an endless motion of thigh against thigh as Jeno gets pushed towards the edge, venturing ever so slightly into the unknown.

There might be footsteps echoing through the corridors, but Jeno is drowning in his ignorant bliss, arms around Jaemin’s neck to pull him ever closer, urging him to go even deeper.

Maybe there’s a gasp. Jeno doesn’t know if it's him or Jaemin. 

Or maybe it’s someone else.

The thought alone leaves Jeno breathing hard. 

He can’t help the way he clenches around Jaemin when he comes, spurting hot white all over his bare skin and getting it onto his crumpled dress shirt. His hands lay loosely by his side as he waits for Jaemin to finish, his chest rising and falling while his head spins.

It doesn’t take long. Jaemin follows soon after, pulling out only to spill his share into Jeno’s eager open mouth. And when Jeno chooses to swallow this time, Jaemin smiles at him as he caresses his come-stained cheek. It might have been disgusting for them once, but Jaemin has since acclimatised to Jeno’s preferences. And if Jeno is to be completely honest, he thinks Jaemin enjoys it just as much.

“Jeno.”

Jeno perks up at his name, grinning up at Jaemin lazily before catching the glint in his eyes. He knows what they mean. Licking his lips, he goes straight for Jaemin’s softening cock to lap at the dribbling come, cleaning it well with his mouth. From above, he feels the tightening grip Jaemin has on his hair, and hears the little moans that spill out of Jaemin’s beautiful parted lips.

“Jen…”

Hearing _Jeno_ instead of _teacher_ feels a little different. 

But it’s a good kind of different.

They kiss again, this time deep and passionate despite the lingering taste of salty come in Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin kisses him hungrily, as if this might be the last time they can ever meet. In a way, it might just be. Because the final year examinations are coming up, and for Jaemin, this will be the most important yet. 

But neither of them broach the subject.

Wordlessly, they sink deeper into this poison, with Jeno running his nails down Jaemin’s chest and Jaemin tilting Jeno’s head up to kiss him harder.

As the warm glow of the evening sun begins to fade away, so do the curtains by the windows, the winds finally coming to still in the silence. Outside, there is not a single cheer or laughter, the students having long gone home. But inside the vacant classroom, Jeno hears the crude moans spilling from his lips as Jaemin whispers to him once more, of a promise of something _sweeter_.

Of a poison so potent, 

_They both know it cannot last._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :) comments always appreciated
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/myhopeandangel)  
> [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/ariesque) if you wanna support me :)


End file.
